In a wireless LAN, since data is transmitted and received over radio, it is always a challenge to increase security, and several security standards are adopted in actuality. For example, TKIP (Temporal Key Integrity Protocol) is an encryption scheme that overcomes the vulnerability of previously used WEP (Wired Equivalent Privacy), and AES (Advanced Encryption Standard) is a standard employing a more robust encryption algorithm. In general, when communication is performed via a wireless LAN access point, a wireless communication terminal can configure security between itself and the access point by using a security function it supports.
However, even such a wireless LAN terminal equipped with a security function does not always require the same level of security. For example, it is required to configure a high level of security when the terminal is used in a wireless LAN environment outside an office, but a low level of security is enough in an internal wireless LAN. Therefore, wireless LAN systems are proposed that can change security settings depending on the place or environment where a terminal is used.
For example, according to a wireless LAN communication device disclosed in PTL 1, security setting information associated with each of individual access points is stored in a server, and when a wireless LAN communication terminal is wirelessly connected to an access point, the security level corresponding to that access point is set on the wireless LAN communication terminal.    {PTL 1} Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 2008-219750